Konoha's Rising Star
by Scattered.Lies
Summary: Modern-ish Celebrity AU. Sasuke's talent for acting and good looks has placed him as the village's rising star but for Sakura he's just another overhyped celebrity. When fate puts them together as each other's co-star they are forced to decipher whether their feelings are staged or real. SasuSaku. Rated M for future scenes. New chapters every day!
1. Lights! Camera! Attack?

(A/N: Art credit by arai14 on deviantArt :) Any reviews are welcomed! Thank you for stopping by ^_^ )

 **Chapter 1 | Lights! Camera! Attack?**

"If you're the one auditioning, why do I have to go?" An exhausted medic asked as her platinum blonde friend led her down a busy street.

"For the moral support of course," The friend keenly replied.

"Ino-chan please let me go, I just got off a ten hour shift that was supposed to last all night. I'm exhausted," The medic groaned as her feet practically dragged against the dirt pavement.

"You promised me Sakura-chan," The other girl reminded, "Besides this audition is top secret- only the elite PR agents such as yours truly know about it so there shouldn't be too many girls applying."

After hastily turning the last corner it became very clear that Ino was wrong. Before the two girls stood what seemed like an ocean of young aspiring actresses in a single file line. Each girl was adorned in a luxurious outfit ranging all the way from satin gowns to stylish suits. Even Ino herself had arrived in a lavish purple top and skirt. Sakura on the other hand, who was dressed in her hospital scrubs, took one long look at the crowd and immediately decided _Nope, not today Satan._

"I am going home," Sakura adjudicated as she swung her body around.

"No you aren't," Ino seethed as she grabbed hold of her pink haired friend's arm, "Sakura-chan you said you would yesterday! A promise is a promise and we're not best friends if we break each other's promises."

Sakura sighed and stared annoyingly at her abductor. Knowing she needed further convincing, Ino smiled slyly before asking: "Remember that photo of you from the Christmas party last year?" Sakura scoffed.

"Oh that is _cruel_ Yamanaka!" She retorted, "You promised you'd never show that to anybody!"

Ino's grin widened. "I won't," She defended, "As long as you go to this audition with me."

"Fine," Sakura grumbled, "But blackmailing me with that stupid picture is messed up."

"Would we be best friends if I didn't blackmail you with embarrassing photos?" Ino joked, "Besides it's only a selfie with an ugly filter! You're not naked or anything." She chuckled.

The two companions waited. And waited. And waited until finally they were only five girls away from being called inside the building. Once they stepped in they were disheartened to see that another line queued them from the actual audition room and again they waited.

"This better be worth it," Sakura sighed heavily as she sat herself on the ground, "You better get whatever role they're casting."

"Even if I don't get it I'll be happy," Ino admitted cheerfully. Sakura's head shot up in shock.

"Why would you say such a thing?" The practitioner demanded.

"Because this audition is prepared with the leading actor." Ino answered, her azure pupils forming into small hearts. Sakura's head lowered in her lap.

"Of course," The medic muttered, "Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. What's so great about him anywa-" Her words were quickly stifled by the Yamanaka's hand muzzling her mouth.

"Watch yourself forehead," Ino warned, "You're practically surrounded by the Uchiha fan base here." Sakura's eyes scanned the room and found that a few girls had heard her unfavorable remark and were already glaring at the two. She sighed and apologized.

The girls waited for another hour before they finally reached the entrance of the audition room. Any minute now the casting director would open the door and if they were lucky he would call Ino in as a sign that the previous girl failed to impress the judges. For the young hopeful actress this moment felt like an eternity as her nerves tensed. For her friend it was the only thing keeping her from her bed. Both were nearly drained of their energy.

Finally the door opened. A masked tall man with silver hair stepped partly out of the doorway.

"Attention ladies," The man loudly announced, "Auditions are now closed for today. Please come back again tomorrow." He promptly stepped back in and shut the door without further word.

Ino's face dropped in dismay as the trailing line of females loudly voiced their disappointment. A bustling exodus broke out within the hallway as hundreds of actresses loudly complained and whined. Ino's once heart shaped pupils now dimmed as she watched every girl before her turn in for the night. All but one.

The Yamanaka's head swiftly turned at the sound of the door opening behind her. To her surprise an infuriated Sakura had infiltrated the audition room with clenched fists. Frantically Ino followed her in trying to restrain her friend from performing the inevitable.

"I'm sorry but what the _fuck_?" Sakura fumed as she entered the space, "Aren't you going to distribute numbered passes or something to all the girls who just waited in line? My friend was next and she'd be damned if she had to wait another four hours just to enter this building."

The only people present in the room were the silver haired man from before, an older gentlemen with thorned white hair seated at the director's chair, an exasperated camera man, and none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. The set was nothing more than the camera pointing at a white backdrop. For such a "top secret" audition it sure looked like low quality trash to Sakura which only angered her further. Even if Ino had been called inside, where was a couch or chair for Sakura to rest at? Where was food to fill her barren stomach? Why were they all staring at her with blank expressions like she hadn't just threatened them?!

"Very cute sweetheart but other girls tried this stunt already," The director dismissed as he turned away from the rose haired girl, "Now please leave this room before we call security."

"Stunt?!" Sakura boiled.

"Sakura-chan, please let's just leave," Ino begged quietly, once again pulling on her best friend's arm.

"You better listen to your pathetic friend pinky," Sasuke coldly stated, "You two are nothing special."

" _Pathetic_!?" Ino shouted in disbelief.

" _ **Pinky**_?!" Sakura boomed. Escaping from her friend's loosened hold Sakura swiftly stepped towards the callous actor with her jade pupils engulfed in flames.

"I don't give two shits who you are bird hair," Sakura vexed as she stabbed his chest with her finger, "But nobody calls my best friend pathetic or me 'pinky'." She was immediately detained by standby security as her friend also became pulled towards the exit by a tight grip. Still the angered physician scowled at the Uchiha who glared at her with equally sharp charcoal pupils.

"To think Tsunade-sama let me off early for this." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Suddenly the casting director rose from his seat. "Did you say Tsunade-sama?" He asked, causing the guard to stop in his tracks.

"Yes," Sakura answered bitterly, "What, you got something against all hospital workers now too?"

"Answer me this girl," The director ordered, "How many fingers would it take Tsunade-sama to bring down a whole army?"

Although puzzled by the strange question, Sakura truthfully replied: "One."

The man's demeanor shifted within seconds from grave seriousness to beaming happiness. "Let them go officer," The director proclaimed, "Pinky here has earned her friend an immediate audition!"

Obeying instantly the two girls were released of the guard's hold. "Okay blondie, stand over there next to Sasuke. Kakashi will you please hand her a script?"

The tall silver haired man compiled as he provided the startled Yamanaka with a light text. The casting director reclaimed his seat without caring to explain to either one of them what had just happened. "Take a minute to read over the lines and start whenever you're ready." He prompted. The camera man began filming.

With her mind still warped in confusion Ino opened the text and read over the lines repeatedly in her head before clearing her throat.

"I… I didn't know you loved me," Ino recited with a shaking voice.

As typed in the text, Sasuke stepped closer to the actress and placed his hand on her cheek. Staring deep into her melting sapphire pools he quoted: "I started falling for you the first time we met." Ino collapsed.

"Crap not again," The director muttered as Sakura immediately rose to her feet to check on her friend's health, "That happened to every single girl today. As soon as Sasuke touches their cheek- bam- they're knocked out." His attention then turned to Sakura as she lifted Ino from the floor.

"Pinky," The white haired man directed, "Say what your friend just said."

"What?"

"You heard me, recite the lines again. Kakashi can you please take care of blondie for a bit?" He asked. The masked man proceeded to follow orders once again by taking hold of the unconscious actress. With the camera now focused on the medic and the lead actor the director announced for them to start.

"I didn't know you loved me?" Sakura repeated uncomfortably. Still Sasuke performed his lines perfectly and once more stepped forward and placed his porcelain hand onto the girl's cheek. He echoed the line from before and the room filled with silence. With the Uchiha's hand still on her face, Sakura turned to their spectators more confused as ever.

"Ta-da…?" She jokingly said with an unsure expression. A loud repetitive sound filled the air as the director began applauding.

"Ta-da indeed, pinky. You just got the part." He grinned.

Before Sakura could even voice her confusion the camera man stopped filming and began to put his equipment away. Sasuke removed his hand from her face and silently regrouped with Kakashi as the director rose from his seat. Kakashi placed Ino's still unconscious body into the security of her friend's arms and exited the room with the Uchiha. Collectively the men in the room's failure to explain what had just happened left Sakura's head spinning.

Handing her a business card the director told Sakura: "Meet us at this location tomorrow morning. What was your name again?"

"Sakura Haruno," The puzzled medical worked replied, examining the contents of the card.

"It's funny, Sakura," The director commented, "This industry is all about networking and you just happened to know the best of the best."

"You mean Tsunada-sama?" She asked, "How do you know her? No offense but you don't really seem like her type."

"I'm not," The man laughed, "But we've been friends for ages. Will you tell her I said hi?"

"Sure…" Sakura quickly read the business card once more, "...Jiraiya-san."

"Thank you sweetheart. And by the way," The odd director said before he left the room, "I wouldn't worry too much about Sasuke's attitude..." He paused in silence before finishing, "...Well I guess you already don't. After all, your lack of reaction to his touch is what got you this role in the first place! Congratulations."

"Thank… you…?" Sakura said as she watched everybody fade from view.

 _What did I just get myself into?!_ She thought in agony as she carried Ino back home.


	2. Icha Icha Disaster

**Chapter 2 | Icha Icha Disaster**

Sakura Haruno awoke the next morning to the sound of her cell phone buzzing against her nightstand. Grumbling out of exhaustion the pristine petal haired girl reached for the device and lazily switched it to mute mode. Once the ringing stopped Sakura further buried herself in the security of her plush white sheets and sighed happily.

 _Tck._

Sakura started drifting back to sleep.

 _Tck tck._

Sakura's brows furrowed in annoyance.

"BILLBOARD BROW WAKE UP!" A loud voice erupted from outside. Sakura groaned knowing very well who it was. She slowly paced to her window and lifted the barrier. It was no surprise that her sleep deprived eyes were greeted by the sight of public relations specialist Ino Yamanaka armed with pebbles to throw at the Haruno's window.

"Didn't you read my texts last night explaining what happened?" Sakura groaned.

"Of course I did I'm always on my phone unlike _you_ ," Ino sharply retorted as she folded her arms, "I'm not here because of that. I'm here because you're late for work."

Sakura's senses kicked in immediately. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Sakura cried as she scrambled around her room getting ready. "What time is it?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! Aiyaaaaah Tsunade-sama is going to kill me!"

"Relax Haruno, you're only thirty minutes late. I'm sure Tsunade-san will understand." Ino called as she patiently waited for her friend to leave her house. Sakura emerged in a fresh pair of hospital scrubs with a bare face and frantic expression.

"Understand?! What am I going to tell her? That my friend dragged me to an audition and I ran into a creepy old guy who turned out to be her friend and now he's making me go to some random place for God knows what?" The Haruno shouted in exasperation.

"What creepy old guy?" An older blonde woman questioned in grave severity as she stepped in front of the two girls, "And what 'random place' is he sending you to?"

"Ts-Tsunade-san!" Sakura gasped in horror. Gathering her wits about her, the medic quickly regained composure in the presence of her superior. "Jiraiya… Jiraiya wanted me to say hello for him. He wanted me to meet him at this location this morning..." She explained as she handed the card to Tsunade, "...But I think I'm late for that too."

Tsunade looked over the card given to her and sighed. "Shit Sakura-chan, how did you get mixed up in this mess?" She asked.

Sakura pointed at the tense PR agent standing beside her. "Hey don't blame this on me I didn't know Jiraiya would be there, let alone who he is! I just thought he was the casting director."

"He's more than a director," Tsunade muttered in great annoyance, "Whatever you two girls had going on today is cancelled. I'm going with you to confront Jiraiya on this matter." The hospital overseer began walking towards the direction of the proposed location. Finding themselves confused once again the two girls reluctantly followed.

"Tsunade-san do you know where the place on the card is?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately," The woman replied, "It's Konoha's very own Umeko Hot Springs."

The sun had reached its zenith when the trio of women arrived at the onsen. To Sakura and Ino's amazement the bathhouse evoked a warm and peaceful ambiance held together by the building's blend of traditional Japanese elements and modern design. After inquiring of Jiraiya's whereabouts, Tsunade led the girls down a beautifully enrich stone walkway. They finally reached the ryokan inn at the end of the path. Sakura wasn't surprised as she watched Tsunade enter without permission.

There in the private hotspring sat a relaxed Kakashi and chummy Jiraiya as they bathed happily in milky waters. Sakura and Ino immediately shuddered and turned from the sight of the naked old men as the one bearing red lines on his face grinned at Tsunade's entrance. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"My, my, this place truly is magical," Jiraiya chuckled, "It even made _you_ appear, Tsunade-san."

"Don't get your hopes up Jiraiya," Tsunade snapped, "I want to know what you're doing with my best apprentice." The widely acclaimed director boldy rose from his bath in comfort. Annoyed at this action Tsunade aggressively threw a large white towel at his face.

"Answer me." She demanded.

Wrapping the towel around his lower half, Jiraiya calmly responded. "Your best apprentice is now the leading actress in my new commercial," He explained with a triumphant smile.

"Absolutely not," Tsunade rejected, "I am not going to allow you to sink her at such a low level."

"Well that's not really your decision is it, Lady Tsunade?" Jiraiya keenly inquired, "After all she is an adult. You should allow your twenty year old apprentice to decide for herself."

The tension in the air shifted right onto the spectating Haruno as all heads in the room turned towards her. Before she could even open her mouth to respond, the door behind them opened. The illustrious raven haired actor stepped in with his usual antagonizing aura. Without any means of acknowledging the others in the room, Sasuke silently seated himself on a nearby stool.

"Jiraiya-san," Kakashi urged, "I would also advise against casting her."

"And why is that?" The director inquired.

"Because she can't act."

All heads then turned at the source of the accusation. With his arms folded, Sasuke stared back at them in icy apathy. Ino's face maddened at the remark against her best friend as she came to terms with Sasuke's true character.

"You may look like a dream Uchiha," The brave sun haired woman sneered, "But you're truly a nightmare." Ino's defensive statement inspirited Sakura with a newfound determination.

"How long would this commercial thing take?" The medic asked.

"Two days," Jiraiya quickly answered. "Starting tomorrow."

"Tsunade-sama, will you relieve me of my work until then?" Sakura queried.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asked tensely.

"Yes," She answered as she turned to Jiraiya, "I'll be your leading actress for your commercial but for nothing more than to prove **him** wrong." She pointed sharply at the callous actor behind her.

"It's a deal!" The director excitedly accepted. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I suppose you could use the vacation," She rationalized but quickly pointed a vexing finger at the snow haired adult, "And **you**. Keep your perversions away from my student."

"Perversions?" Sakura repeated in uncertainty.

"You really don't get out much, do you Sakura-chan?" The hospital executive sighed as Sakura shook her head, "Jiraiya-san is not just a director. He's the writer of the infamous Icha Icha series."

"'Icha Icha'?" Sakura echoed as she quickly translated the phrase in her mind, "...Make...Out? What is it about?" She asked, slightly becoming afraid of the potential answer.

"Icha Icha is a wonderfully written novel about the passionate love between a man and a woman!" Kakashi radiantly sprouted, "It's beautifully complex and the best series known to man."

Jiraiya laughed. "You flatter me Hatake." The director chuckled and handed a full version of the manuscript to Sakura. Quickly running through the pages, the rosy haired actress scanned the depths of the novel only to shudder at the realization of its true contents.

"T-This is…" She trembled, "A pornography?!"

"No!" Both Kakashi and Jiraiya shouted at the same time. The masked man quickly clarified: "It is an adult novel with adult scenes and imagery carefully crafted in a compelling plot. It is **not** a pornography, it's a masterpiece."

"What exactly is this commercial about?" Sakura stammered.

"It's a sixty second video advertising the latest edition to my series entitled ' _Icha Icha Onsen_ '," Jiraiya proudly proclaimed, "Don't worry, you and Sasuke will only be acting out one of the lighter scenes… or at least enough for the audience to want to know more and buy the book. Why don't you go and read over both the book and the script? I've rented this entire inn so that we wouldn't be disturbed by paparazzi. You're welcome to stay the night in the room with the second bath and use the facilities as you'd like."

Sakura released a defeated sigh. "Okay," She decided, "But only if Ino-chan and Tsunade-san get to have their own room too."

"Even better!" Jiraiya exclaimed happily, "We can take this time to catch up, Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you but no thank you," The older woman declined, "With Sakura-chan gone I'm going to need to watch over that hospital like a hawk."

"Don't you already?" Her friend chuckled, "But of course. If you're ever lonely you know where to find me."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and then placed a comforting hand on her apprentice's shoulder. "And if you ever need me you know where to find me." She reassured before leaving.

"Thank you sensei." Sakura bowed.

Now settled in her own private room Sakura had spent most of the day reading the director's novel. She was absolutely certain that she would have placed the book down earlier out of disgust but surprisingly Kakashi's passionate review proved veracious. The unraveling tale of the man and woman's love was more compelling than explicitly erotic. In fact the sexual elements of the novel were carefully embellished in the text as either humorous comic relief or admirable tension. Sakura didn't want to admit that at times the book evoked such strong emotion from her. _Icha Icha Onsen_ truly was a masterpiece.

A knock came at the door. Upon sliding the entrance open an exhausted Ino clad in only a long bath towel frantically stepped inside. "Hey what's wrong?" Sakura asked immediately concerned, "Weren't you bathing at the public hot spring?"

"I was," the Yamanaka heaved, "Until some kid decided she couldn't hold it in. I was making my way to the inn when I felt somebody following me. I kept turning around and nobody was there but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched."

"Do you want to use my bath on the balcony?" Sakura offered as she embraced her breathless friend, "It's shaded by the surrounding trees and I think the boys are using the inside one downstairs so you'll be safe here."

"No thanks," Ino declined, "I think I'm just going to go sleep in my own room now. By the way, have you finished reading? You've been locked up in here for ages."

"Almost." Sakura replied.

"Why don't you relax and take a bath yourself, Sakura-chan?" Ino suggested as she placed her hand over her friend's forehead, "I worry about this you know."

"I know," The Haruno affirmed reassuringly, "I guess you're right. Have a good night, okay?"

After the Yamanaka left the room in a better state of mind Sakura decided to take up her friend's advice and placed the book on her night stand. She then sat herself on the stool of the connected washroom where she peacefully cleansed herself with her favorite cherry blossom soap. Finishing her shower Sakura proceeded to skillfully tie her hair in a loose bun and stepped onto the balcony. Immersing herself in the hot spring Sakura let out a long peaceful sigh and closed her eye.

 _Caw, caw._

Sakura felt herself drifting to sleep.

 _Caw, caw._ The warmth of the water felt amazingly comfortable

 _ **CAW, CAW!**_ Sakura's eyes shot open as her head turned into the direction of the noise. Due to the moon's dominance in the sky and various trees surrounding the balcony the young girl could not find a single bird. She hesitantly closed her eyes again.

 _Caw._

Sakura awoke once more and became perplexed by what she was observing. At the other edge of her bath stood a large onyx crow with a device wrapped around its neck. _You have to go to be fucking kidding me,_ Sakura thought as she tried to motion the bird to fly away. Despite how much she waved her arms the bird remained in front of her. Bewildered Sakura studied the curious animal further. She had realized it was abnormally large for its size and the machine hung around its neck was a camera.

"Do you…" She questioned uncertainty, "...Want me to click the button?" To her surprise the crow cawed as if he had answered yes. Again the Haruno reached her arm out to touch the camera but this time the bird moved slightly back. Puzzled, she leaned forward to reach the camera but the crow moved back again.

"Do you want me to press the stupid button or not?!" Sakura demanded. The crow cawed. Exasperated she inched out of the bath to approach the bird once more who inched further and further out. Irritated but still determined the Haruno lifted the upper half of her body out of the water. With her bare breasts now exposed Sakura finally managed to take hold of the camera.

"Finally, now hold still-"

Suddenly a sharp kunai grazed the sides of her fingers and landed in front of the animal. Startled the crow flew away before Sakura could press the shutter and she swiftly turned her head to look at the direction of the weapon's origin. Her eyes widened.

"Did your parents raise you to be so gullible?" The brooding raven haired actor asked.

"Did your parents raise you to be a condescending jerk?" She snapped as she stepped out of the bath. Feeling the cold air over her pink nipples Sakura immediately realized her barren state. Her cheeks immediately warmed to a flaming shade of red as she searched for her towel but became horrified to see it in the hands of the despicable Uchiha. She had no choice but to cover her breasts with her arms.

"Do you even realize what you were about to do?" Sasuke interrogated harshly, "The paparazzi will do anything for the biggest scoop, especially if it involves vulnerable pictures of a new actress."

At once Sakura realized the true weight of what had just occurred. A stream of conflicting emotions overwhelmed her as she felt flustered, idiotic, and embarrassed all at once. Unable to regain composure, Sakura's emerald pools began swelling with tears. She buried her sorrow in the palms of her hands.

"I'm sorry," The Haruno confessed, "This is all new to me." The wound on her fingers stinged as her salty tears trickled into the open cut. Sasuke walked over to her and gently wrapped the towel over her naked body. Pulling a roll of bandages from his pocket he proceeded to delicately heal her injury.

"I'm sorry too," He murmured as he finished wrapping the material around her finger. Sakura looked up from her shame and caught the fixed stare of the Uchiha's eyes. Her heartbeat increased as he pulled the end's of the towel into the confinement of her palms so that she was completely secure. Sasuke gazed down on Sakura's soft face and feeling his cheeks beginning to warm he pressed two fingers on her temple.

"Lock your doors tonight pinky." He coolly said and swiftly exited the room.

 _Pinky?!_ She fumed internally. All previous feelings had faded as Sakura stomped about her room, getting herself ready for bed. Finally settling into her futon the rose haired girl replayed what had happened on the balcony in anger from her careless actions to Sasuke's rudeness. She even reimagined the way he had taken care of her and for a silent minute felt her insides melt. Coming back to her senses Sakura clenched her fist and slammed it into the pillow beside her.

 _Nope, not today Satan._ She asserted to herself and drifted to sleep.


	3. Behind the Scenes

**Chapter 3 | Behind the Scenes**

The next morning Jiraiya excitedly awoke before the sun had graced the sky with its full radiance. Equipped with a set of binoculars he quietly stepped down the wooden stairs but became startled at the sight of his leading actor sitting silently at the main table with his arms folded. Knowing there was no way of leaving the suite undetected, Jiraiya hid his binoculars under the his red haori and greeted Konoha's rising star.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," The Uchiha grunted in reply. Waiting a few heartbeats the spiky white haired director figured Sasuke was in no mood for further conversation and began making his way to the exit once more.

"Make sure to come back on time for once," The brooding actor suddenly stated.

"Of course," Jiraiya mischievously grinned and walked out. _Geeze, that guy needs to loosen up._ The aged man thought as he walked. Further up the stone pathway leading to the onsen Jiraiya was surprised to run into a robed Kakashi.

"Good morning director," The masked man greeted politely.

"Good morning," Jiraiya responded and paused. "Hey Hatake… I think you should sit down with the Uchiha boy and talk to him about his manners. He's a brilliant actor but he won't last long in this industry if he continues to behave so conceitedly."

Remembering the remarks Sasuke made about their newly acquainted colleagues the silver haired man could only agree. Apologizing on behalf of his talent and reassuring his superior that all would be taken care of, Kakashi started to part ways with the director.

"Especially considering the fact that his brother has gained more success and is a breeze to work with." The acclaimed writer lastly commented. This statement caused Kakashi to pause in his tracks.

"With all due respect Jiraiya-san," The Hatake replied without turning back, "As Sasuke's manager I'm going to have to ask you to never mention his brother again."

Tensed from this assertion the pervy sage had no choice but to apologize and continue with his journey without further word.

Opening the door to the luxurious inn, Kakashi could easily study the Uchiha from afar. He had remained in the same position as Jiraiya had seen him with his arms folded and gaze elsewhere. A half full cup of steaming tea and iron pot seemed to be the only objects accompanying the stern actor as there were no signs that the girls had awaken from their slumber.

"Mind if I pour myself some?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke grunted once more allowing the Hatake to sit himself across from him as he filled his own cup with the colored liquid. As he began to sip from the ceramic the masked man silently scrutinized his talent further. After years of management Kakashi could easily distinguish between Sasuke's different forms of silence all the way from annoyance to pride. To his surprise this state couldn't be categorized. For Kakashi this could only mean one thing, but he decided it was best to approach it slowly.

"Did you have a good sleep?" The Hatake asked after finishing his first portion.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. _So no,_ Kakashi thought to himself and chose a different angle.

"You left the spring in such a hurry last night," The manager noted, "What happened?"

The actor's secrecy remained. "Or more so…" Kakashi interrogated, "What did you see?"

Sasuke's mind instantly flashbacked to his encounter with Sakura. He could cognitively replay everything from the curves of her toned body to her startled reaction when she saw him. But most of all Sasuke remembered her face when he had attended to her wounds. He could see the soft vulnerability of her expression as she looked up at him and how her tear stained cheeks were reddened by her innocence. She was breathtaking.

Unknowingly this private recollection had evoked a deepening warmth across the Uchiha's face. At the same time upstairs, a drowsy Ino inaudibly stepped out of her room into the hallway. Approaching the stairs she caught glimpse of the two men engaged in conversation and she quickly positioned herself away from view and cautiously listened.

"So you like her." Kakashi directly deduced.

"No." The obsidian haired actor quickly rejected, the color from his cheeks fading.

"Sasuke you may be an exceptional actor," His manager retorted, "But you can't mask your feelings from me." The Uchiha's brows furrowed as he looked away from his superior in retaliation. Kakashi sighed.

"Nonetheless whatever interest you have in the girl must never be revealed. Your current status as Konoha's most eligible bachelor allows you to maintain the spotlight. Admittedly if you began dating then your fanbase would quickly decrease and we can't have that right now. Not when you're so close to reaching international," The Hatake explained, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sasuke coldly replied.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's for your own good." Kakashi affirmed. Once again the famous actor remained silent and deciding that their conversation was over the smoke haired executive rose from his seat and began to walk away from the table when he paused.

"You've worked with so many other girls before Sasuke," He mentioned, "What makes this one any different?"

Unable to completely keep everything bottled within him Sasuke reluctantly answered.

"The way she looked at me the first night."

Kakashi nodded acceptingly and began making his way up the stairs. Panicked the sun haired Yamanaka swiftly slipped into the room closest to her and managed to close the door silently behind her. She was relieved to see her best friend resting peacefully on the futon in front of her but Ino's heart continued to pound as Sasuke's words echoed throughout her mind.

' _The way she looked at me the first night'?_ The public relations agent frantically thought, _Could it really be?!_ Her attention then shifted to the snoozing medic in front of her.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino whispered as she gently shook the pink haired girl's body, "Sakura-chan wake up!"

At once the Haruno woke and grew alarmed at her best friend's tense expression. "Shit did I oversleep again?!" She cried.

"SHHH!" Ino harshly hushed.

"What's wrong?!" Sakura whispered back.

"I'm going to tell you something TOP SECRET," Ino softly murmured, "Don't freak out okay? No matter what."

"I have to tell you something too," Sakura quietly admitted, the memories of last night settling in her now awakened consciousness.

"Okay but let me go first because I just found out two minutes ago and it's blowing my mind. Promise me you'll keep this just between us!" The azure eyed girl pressed.

"I promise," The Haruno assured.

" _Sasuke Uchiha is in love with me._ " Ino confessed.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

" **SHH!** " The Yamanaka harshly hushed again, "Keep your voice down I'll explain! I just overheard a conversation between Kakashi and Sasuke-kun and Kakashi was basically lecturing him on how he shouldn't be having feelings for anybody because it could ruin his career. Then before he went upstairs he asked why Sasuke-kun likes this girl so much and he said: ' _the way she looked at me the first night_ '! Isn't that crazy?!"

"Ino-chan you, me, and a thousand other girls looked at him two nights ago! How do you know he meant you?" The medic whispered in disbelief.

"Because when Sasuke-kun stared into my eyes that night I felt something," Ino dreamily replied, "And before I passed out I know I saw it in his eyes too!"

"Ino-chan this is crazy," Sakura urged as her mind started to replay the events from last night. She felt her heart grow heavy as she remembered the moment her eyes locked in with Sasuke's as well.

"Remember how I told you I felt somebody was following me last night? Well maybe it was Sasuke-kun and I ruined my chances by running away! I mean I know he's rude and all but maybe deep down he's actually sweet and all he needs is a girl like me to balance him out. He's quiet, I'm loud. He's mean, I'm nice. You get what I'm saying?" Ino whispered excitedly.

"Yes, but I-"

A knock came at the door and quickly quieted the girls' conversation. "I brought breakfast pinky," Jiraiya called from outside, "Come downstairs and eat!" Sakura slid open the door with an annoyed expression.

"Please stop calling me that," She said firmly, "But thank you for bringing breakfast. I'm starving."

"Me too!" Ino chimed happily.

"Oh blondie you're in here too? What were you two girls doing in the same room?" Jiraiya grinned cheekily. He was promptly silenced by the girls' grim faces. "I'm kidding!" He laughed.

The rest of the day was dedicated to filming the commercial. Sakura was relieved to read the short commercial they would be acting out involved no nudity despite the hot springs location. According to Jiraiya the scene was meant to focus on one of the novel's most emotional climaxes where the unnamed man confesses his love to the woman and because they were only given sixty seconds of alloted air time that met most of the intensity would be conveyed through the raw chemistry between the two actors. To his dismay Sasuke and Sakura didn't have that.

In fact Sasuke and Sakura felt more and more at odds with each other from their previous encounter that even when they recited the lines perfectly and performed all the right actions Jiraiya would still have them reshoot the scene. The sun was beginning to set and the crew would quickly lose their desired lighting. Even given the option to use other methods the director refused and insisted the scene must be done as realistically as possible.

"I didn't know you loved me…" Sakura recited with her best feigned breathless bewilderment.

Sasuke stepped closer to the Haruno and lovingly caressed her cheek. Staring deep into her emerald eyes he quoted with a passionate intensity: "I started falling for you the first time we met."

"You fool," Sakura turned away dramatically, "I won't fall for another one of your tricks."

Again Sasuke approached the actress and enveloping her in a tight embrace he nuzzled his chin on the bed of her hair. "I can't fool myself any longer. You're everything to m-"

"CUT!" Jiraiya boomed. Sasuke immediately pulled away from Sakura and the two actors looked at him in frustration.

"What is it now?" The Uchiha groaned.

"Yeah if you just let him finish it would've been perfect!" Sakura argued angrily.

"I agree Jiraiya-san," Kakashi interjected, "Their performance is identical to the book."

"Not quite," The writer refuted, "Their actions are too unnatural. From a third party perspective it looks very forced. You have to keep in mind that these viewers haven't read the book before. We're trying to leave them wanting more!"

"Ino-chan you haven't read it yet," Sakura commented, "What do you think? Were Sasuke and I convincing?" All heads turned towards the Yamanaka.

"He's right," Ino confessed, "The vibes are just...off." The acting duo sighed.

"Jiraiya-san maybe it would be better for Sasuke-kun felt more relaxed with the leading actress? I would be happy to replac-"

"Actually you're right blondie! These two probably just need to get to know each other better first. After all they've barely been given a chance to see who they really are." The snow haired man beamed as both Sasuke and Sakura once again felt flustered as they silently remembered what exactly was 'seen' last night.

"What you two need is some alone time!" Jiraiya proclaimed, "Sakura-chan have you been able to use your private bath?"

"Sort of…" Sakura muttered out of embarrassment.

"Well you and Sasuke are going to spend time in your suite tonight. Obviously you don't have to bathe together or anything like that, but maybe use the privacy to enhance your acting as a couple," The old man gave a reassuringly wink towards Sakura, "After all Haruno this part was made for you. The two of you go now! We'll regroup in the morning."

The strained actors reluctantly followed Jiraiya's orders and made their way to Sakura's chamber for their night of forced bonding. Once the door closed behind them the devilish writer slipped out a master key from his olive kimono and proceeded to gently lock the knob.

"That ought to do the trick." He smirked in satisfaction and retired to his room.


	4. Unscripted

**Chapter 4 | Unscripted**

 _Click._

Both Sasuke and Sakura's ears perked as they heard the unmistakable sound of the door locking behind them. "Is he serious?" The Haruno tensed in exasperation as she turned the fixed knob.

"Give it a rest already." Her irritated costar scorned, "Let's just get this thing over with and sleep."

"And what is 'this thing' exactly?" The pink haired actress demanded, "How are we supposed to learn how to behave like a couple naturally overnight?"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "I don't know," He muttered as he turned away from the piercing stare of his coworker.

"Wait a minute Uchiha aren't you supposedly the best of the best?" Sakura questioned, "Haven't you worked with hundreds of other girls before?"

"Yes." The raven haired actor responded.

"Then what makes this any different?!" Sakura stammered. Kakashi's voice immediately echoed in Sasuke's mind. _"You've worked with so many other girls before Sasuke,"_ He recalled his manager saying, _"What makes this one any different?"_ With his frustrations prevailing over his mixed emotions the Uchiha only reciprocated with a vexed grunt. Infuriated with his sheer stubbornness to comply Sakura scoffed.

" _Some actor you are._ "

At once Sasuke advanced towards the Haruno causing her to instinctively retreat until her back had reached the wall. Slamming his hand against the surface beside her head the actor entrapped her in a pinned position.

"You really want to know how I get comfortable with other actresses?" He murmured. Sakura's heartbeat quickened as Sasuke's charcoal pupils stared into her bewildered emeralds. She could feel her face beginning to warm but her mental dignity wouldn't allow it to redden. The Uchiha leaned in closely and whispered: " _I strip them._ "

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura exclaimed as she broke free from the acclaimed actor's bodily snare, "That's why we've been so unnatural!"

"What?" Sasuke was genuinely shocked that the Haruno hadn't become flustered by his bluff.

"The reason we've been so awkward around each other is because you saw me naked last night!" Sakura realized, "Our mutual embarrassment must have been the thing making our performance look unnatural!"

"What are you implying Haruno?" The actor questioned warily.

Sakura became locked in deep thought before her expression grew serious. "What if…" She suggested, "What if I saw _you_ naked?"

Sasuke's face burned brightly as he turned from his co-star. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Think about it Sasuke-kun! If I were to see you completely naked like you saw me then our embarrassment would cancel out," Sakura explained, "Look I'm not doing this for my own selfish reasons. I just want to get this thing over with as much as you do and right now this is all we got."

The Uchiha turned to face the Haruno and could easily discern the grave seriousness of her face. "Fine," He muttered, "But under one condition."

"Which is?" Sakura asked raising a brow.

"You have to take a bath in the hot spring with me." Sasuke asserted. The medic stared back at him with an equal expression of silent judgement. Reading that there could be no way out of this matter she reluctantly agreed.

The two actors decided they would first shower themselves separately and wait for the other by the hot spring clad only in a white robe. As Sasuke was the second to shower Sakura was able to enjoy the privacy of the balcony by herself for a few moments. _Please forgive me Ino-chan_ Sakura thought to herself as she mentally tried to prepare for the sight she would soon behold. As he finished rinsing the last soap from his body the Uchiha internally cursed himself as he could feel his heart drum at the thought of seeing his co-star's body once more. _How did I get myself into this?_ He internally disdained as he tied the robe over himself.

Sasuke stepped onto the balcony and caught Sakura in a forlorn state of deep thought. Somehow the girl's candid nature brought about a deepening rhythm to his chest but Sasuke clenched his fist to stabilize himself. He cleared his throat and Sakura looked up from her pensive state.

"How do you want to do this?" The raven haired actor queried.

"I guess…" The medic slowly hesitated, "...We count to three and disrobe?"

"Okay," Sasuke agreed and both took hold of the loose end of their knot, "One… two… three!"

The white lush robes fell to the floor but to the Uchiha's surprise so did Sakura. She had squatted down on her feet with her head buried in her hands and at once Sasuke knew she was in tears. _Okay… not the reaction I was hoping for._ He thought as he walked over to her and lowered his body in the same position next to her.

"What's wrong?" He softly asked.

"I feel awful for doing this," Sakura confessed through her sobs, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be forcing you to do this just because of me. It just feels really wrong…"

"Look at me." Her co-star firmly directed. The pink haired girl slowly lifted her head from the security of her palms and peered at the Uchiha's face. His expression was stern but soft as he stared right back into her eyes with firm pupils. Sasuke once again found himself pierced by the Haruno's beauty as her emerald pools smoldered him.

"You're not forcing me to do this," He gently assured, "I want to do this for you." He took her hands in his and together they slowly stood up. "Look at me."

Sakura hesitantly allowed her eyes to drift all the way from Sasuke's face to the floor he stood on. Her cheeks instantly flushed a deep red as she couldn't help but do a second look and even a third. She understood why all those girls had lined up to audition to be his co-star for the Uchiha's body was well toned all the way from his arms to his chest to his legs. It was no surprise that his torso was carved in a six pack that complimented his muscular biceps and long defined limbs. Sakura's eyes glazed over his lower half once more and with a burning face she finally looked away.

"Geeze Uchiha you really are something," She muttered. To her astonishment the raven haired boy chuckled.

"You're not bad yourself pinky," He teased.

All feelings of guilt or embarrassment vanished from Sakura's psyche as her anger took over. "'Not bad'? Wait a second bird butt don't pride yourself too much, I'm hot stuff too!" She asserted.

"Oh? You really think so?" Sasuke challenged with a grin.

"Yeah, I mean I have chub in some places like my belly or my thighs but I can be sexy too." Sakura insisted.

"That's not what I meant," The Uchiha softly said as his tall figure towered over the Haruno and gently he tilted her chin upwards, "You really think I'm sexy?" He whispered teasingly into her ear.

With scorching cheeks Sakura retaliated by pushing the actor's chest away from her but the force was stronger than she had anticipated. Sasuke landed directly into the hot spring behind them and the Haruno frantically kneeled over the edge to get closer to where he regained his footing.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura panicked but soon grew fearful when she watched a grin spread on the Uchiha's face.

"And now for my condition," Sasuke announced as he swiftly lifted his arms from the water. With an even stronger force the Uchiha pulled his co-star into the bath with him and she collided into his chest. Although her breasts were pressing against his torso Sakura strangely felt comforted by the warmth of his body. Sasuke also felt a rising sense of contentment with her so close to him and he found himself wrapping his arms behind her bare back. The air grew silent as neither of them wanted to move away from each other but with her mind soon returning to what Ino had said earlier that day Sakura withdrew from the actor's hold.

"S-so you do this with all your female co-stars?" Sakura asked nervously in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"No," Sasuke confessed, "You're the first to see me like this."

"So why did you say you strip all your actresses earlier?" She wondered.

"I lied. It's what I do," The Uchiha replied but paused, "...An actor's life is all a lie. From the way we behave on screen to behind the scenes. We're always being told by other people what to do."

Sakura's mind wandered to what Ino had told her about Kakashi's lecture and grew tense. "That's cruel…" She murmured, "..to not be able to live life the way you want to and feel the things you want to."

"That's show business for you." Sasuke scorned and felt his mood beginning to decrease. Suddenly Sakura grabbed hold of his hand in the water and raised it above level. Clasping it tightly she said:

"Sasuke-kun you should be able to live life the way you want to! You shouldn't have to always take orders from other people because it's your job. You should allow yourself to have genuine feelings and follow them."

Bewildered by her sudden assertion Sasuke gazed upon the Haruno's determined stare locking him in place. Nobody had ever made such a claim as the Uchiha had been expected to thrive in the talent industry all his life. Flashbacks began to form in his mind.

 _Sasuke-kun look at your brother on the TV! Isn't he amazing? You're going to be just as good as him someday._ A voice echoed.

 _Can you believe it love? We got blessed with two talented rising stars! And their good looks will make sure they last long._ Another repeated.

The actor winced at the thought of these distant memories and instead let Sakura's words resonate with him. _You should allow yourself to have genuine feelings and follow them._ Sasuke wondered if she could secretly sense that he was interested in her but the true meaning of what she had said persisted. She was right. If he had feelings for someone then he should be free to follow them even if it meant going against what Kakashi had warned. Sasuke decided he didn't care about the threat to his career anymore. He just wanted to be with Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…?" The rose haired girl gently called, successfully regrounding the actor into the present, "Are you okay?" The Uchiha looked down at the medic's concerned jade pupils and allowed them to melt him. Once more he enveloped her in another embrace and nuzzled the top of her pink locks.

"Thank you." He quietly stated.

Understanding empathetically from his actions Sakura remained cradled in his arms in hopes that she had comforted him in some way. _I hope he feels he can pursue Ino-chan freely now_ , the medic thought to herself.

After a few more heart beats Sakura decided to break the silence. "So since we're locked in for the night, how do you want to sleep? I really don't mind if you take the futon."

"We can share it," Sasuke claimed. "And we can sleep like this if you want to, 'hot stuff'" He cheekily teased.

Sakura laughed. "In your dreams, starboy," She smiled as she rose from the water. "Come on, we got a commercial to nail tomorrow!"

As Sasuke followed his crush back to her room he paused before closing the balcony door. Turning his head swiftly he scanned the surrounding trees for any signs of disturbance but was instead greeted with the silent night. _That's funny, I thought I heard-_ Sasuke's thoughts were quickly cut off by the Haruno calling his name.

"Aw man this floor is rougher than I thought. Okay Uchiha pick one side of the bed and stick to it!" She said from inside. With his attention refocusing back to his co-star Sasuke smirked and retreated inside, slamming the barrier behind him. Once the lights in their room turned off a large crow with a camera hanging around its neck flew into the now abandoned porch and landed right outside the glass door. From the top of the camera a thin white sheet of film emerged and slowly developed in the moonlight.


	5. That's Show Business

_( A/N: See if you can spot the differences in this first scene from its original in Chapter 3 ;) Have fun reading! )_

 **Chapter 5 | That's Show Business**

"I didn't know you loved me…" Sakura murmured as her cheeks produced a streak of red.

Sasuke stepped closer to the Haruno and lovingly caressed the side of her face as he stared passionately into her jade pools. "I started falling for you the first time we met," He confessed.

"You fool!" Sakura stammered as she turned from the Uchiha, "I won't fall for another one of your tricks."

Again Sasuke approached the pink haired medic and wrapped her in an unbreakable embrace. He nuzzled his chin on the bed of her hair and smiled. "I can't fool myself any longer... You're everything to me."

The air grew still and filled with nothing but the sound of pouring water from afar. The actors waited for a full minute to pass before turning to the spectating crowd in front of them and anticipated feedback. To their surprise each member of the filming crew stood in astonishment with their mouth agaped. Kakashi's eye even swelled and produced a small tear.

"Cut…" The director breathlessly announced, "That's a wrap ladies and gentlemen... We have ourselves a commercial!" The small crowd broke out in cheers and applause for the leading duo.

"You really mean it, Jiraiya-san?!" Sakura beamed.

"You did it pinky! You and Sasuke really transformed the scene. It was beautiful, it was raw, it was _Icha Icha Onsen_ all in one!" Jiraiya proudly exclaimed. The Haruno was so elated by his approval that she didn't even notice the director's use of her forbidden nickname. She then turned to Sasuke and held up his hands in hers.

"Did you hear that, Sasuke-kun?! We did it!" Sakura said radiantly. Sasuke smiled at the sight of his crush's surging happiness.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan." He warmly commended as he gently ruffled the top of her head.

Noticing his unusual compassionate behavior Sasuke's manager stepped between the two. "Nicely done Sasuke." Kakashi congratulated.

Eyeing the sudden movement the actor raised his brow and cautiously responded. "Thank you sensei."

"Now that this **job** is over you can pack your bags. We'll be heading back to the agency to receive another assignment." The masked man declared.

"You guys are leaving so soon..?" Sakura quietly asked from behind.

Kakashi turned to face her. "Yes and you should be very proud of yourself as well Sakura. On behalf of Konoha Stardom we thank you for your temporary collaboration as we **won't** be working with you in the future."

"Thank you?" The Haruno warily replied as she could sense the manager's odd behavior.

Sasuke could see through his act easily and decided to retaliate. "You never know," The raven actor commented, "This commercial's success could open doors for her. Even ones where we co-star again."

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask but thankfully Sakura couldn't see it. "Miss Haruno will you please give me a minute alone with my talent?" He asked.

"Oh… of course." Sakura obliged noticing the awkward tension between them. She decided to meet up with her best friend but kept an eye on the two from a short distance.

"Billboard brow that was amazing!" Ino applauded, "You and Sasuke were really convincing."

Sakura chuckled. "Thanks pig. Acting isn't so bad... It's actually pretty fun."

"Oooh are you considering of getting into the business?" The Yamanaka asked excitedly.

"No way," The actress asserted and glanced over at her co-star, "...I could never live that way."

"So how was the 'bonding' between you and Sasuke-kun last night?" The sun haired girl inquired, "It looks like you two managed to not kill each other."

The Haruno laughed. "We almost did," She admitted, "But he's not so bad after all. In fact I think I even got him to act on his feelings for you Ino-chan."

"Really?!" The PR agent beamed.

"Yupp, anything for my best friend." Sakura smiled warmly.

In a separate conversation Kakashi had once again lectured Sasuke of the importance of his singularity but to the silver haired man's surprise the Uchiha openly voiced his disagreement.

"Who cares if I started dating her? Tons of actors are in relationships and they're still successful." The actor had retorted.

"Please understand that I'm only trying to do what's best for you from a business standpoint," The manager insisted, "Don't you want to go international?"

"And for what? For **him**?! I don't even care abou-"

Sasuke's words were quickly cut off by Jiraiya's sudden bout of excitement. "Guys I just rewatched the raw footage and it keeps getting better and better!" The director shouted to everyone present. He then turned to Sasuke, "With scenes like this you'll surpass Itachi in no time!"

Nobody had time to interfere as the Uchiha rapidly advanced at the director and forcefully grabbed the collar of his kimono. "What did you say?" The actor icly threatened with a hardening grip.

Realizing his mistake at once Jiraiya nervously stuttered his apology: "P-please forgive me Sasuke-kun. I won't ever mention it again." Sasuke released the writer's cloth from his iron hold.

"It looks like you **do** still care." Kakashi stated with a piercing stare but the actor's cruelty was worse.

"Just like how **you** still fucking care about my dead uncle," The Uchiha retaliated, "That's the only reason you became my manager in the first place. You're indebted to my family and don't you **ever** forget that." The Hatake stood speechless in place as Sasuke departed from the scene.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called out in exasperation as she attempted to follow him but Sakura restrained her.

"Ino-chan give him some time." Her best friend advised.

The now silent members of the filming committee had no choice but to watch their star fade from view.

~ x ~

Despite the hot springs' relaxing amenities Sakura couldn't seem to find ways to enjoy herself for the rest of the day. She was worried about her co-star and kept replaying the scene that had led up to his outburst. Jiraiya's scheduled time to check out of their private inn grew nearer and the other house members had packed their belongings. A knock came at the Haruno's door a half hour prior.

"Come in," She quietly allowed.

Stepping inside was Sasuke's manager holding two sets of luggage, presumably his own and his talent's. "Ino just left because she got called into work and couldn't tell you in time. Jiraiya-san is leaving the main keys on the table for you to lock the inn when you're ready." He notified and paused to examine the girl's troubled state of mind. The masked man then sighed and closed the door behind him to create privacy between them.

"I know you're worried about him…" Kakashi gently initiated, "...but he's done this sort of thing before and he'll come right back in no time."

This claim didn't ease Sakura's concern at all. Instead it made her increasingly angry. "If he's done 'this sort of thing' before then that means you've pushed him over his limit more than once." She retorted, "...I just don't understand why you limit him so severely. He's not a child anymore."

"...That's just-"

"That's **what**? That's just ' _show business for you_ '?" The Haruno sourly countered, "He's not happy in this industry. He's been forced to live a lie all his life."

Kakashi became annoyed at the girl's assertions. "So you think just because you've known Sasuke for three days then you know everything about him, huh?" He coldy questioned.

"No… but I-"

"Exactly. You **don't** know him. You don't know what makes him truly happy or sad. You don't know how many times he's stormed off from a set because his acting was compared to his brother's. You don't know how many times he's begged me to help him surpass his brother and you are **not** the one who's going to help him fulfill that dream." The Hatake lectured sternly and opened the door to leave. Turning back one last time he added: "If you really want what's best for Sasuke then you'll stay away from him."

Sakura stood frozen in defeat. She could feel tears begin to form in her emeralds as Kakashi slammed the front door shut. At once the rose haired girl dropped to her knees and began to sob without realizing the glass balcony door sliding open from behind her. Slowly a figure approached the crying actress and knelt beside her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I thought he'd never leave."

His unmistakable voice caused Sakura to instantly turn around. With wet cheeks and a reddened face she reached her arms out in need of comfort. Sasuke reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her and at once Sakura felt eased by his warmth. Her tears slowly came to a halt as she cherished the Uchiha's embrace. For the past few days he had been so tender with her whenever she needed to be consoled.

"I shouldn't have interfered with your career," Sakura softly said, "I don't even know who you really are..."

Sasuke smiled reassuringly and caressed his crush's cheek. "What would you like to know?" He asked.

"Why did you storm off earlier? What is it about your brother's name that is taboo for you?" Sakura inquired warily.

The Uchiha grew stern as he recollected his earlier childhood. "...He was rarely at home when I was younger but my parents made sure I knew of his status as Konoha's rising star… And then one day he just left Japan to act all over the world without telling anyone, not even my parents. But they didn't care. They were just happy that he had reached that level of success and ever since they've pushed me to be just like him."

Sasuke raised his eyes to observe the Haruno's reaction but she only stared at him with furrowed brows. After a short silence she finally replied: "Well fuck him."

"What?" The actor asked, surprised at her remark.

"You heard me. Fuck him! He wasn't there for you and yet they expect you to be like him? That's stupid!" Sakura declared as any amount of sadness dissolved from her expression. Her bold outburst caused the Uchiha to laugh.

"I'm serious Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't have to spend your whole life competing against someone who doesn't matter. You deserve so much better!" Sakura furiously asserted.

With his smile widening Sasuke leaned in closer to his crush's face. "And what do I deserve?" He taunted.

"Ino-chan!" The Haruno affirmed.

The grin disappeared from his face. "Ino?" The actor echoed in confusion.

Sakura grew nervous. "I-I know I'm not supposed to know but… I know you have a crush on Ino-chan." She quietly admitted.

"I don't have a crush on her." Sasuke clarified.

"You don't?"

"No."

"But she…" Sakura began to recall the details of Ino's story. The majority of the conversation retold by her friend was now muddled in the Haruno's memory but one statement remained clear. ' _The way she looked at me the first night_ '. "...Then who _do_ you like?" The medic asked puzzled.

Sasuke chuckled. "Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?" He teased.

"Jealous?!" Sakura cried as the Uchiha stood and walked over to the door.

"It's getting late and I should get back to the agency. Come on I'll walk you home." Sasuke said.

Still in a state of perplexity and slightly flustered Sakura reluctantly agreed to her co-star's offer. The two had taken longer to reach her home as along the way they became immersed in their own conversation of various topics. Once they reached her doorstep Sasuke gave the rose haired medic a slip of paper bearing his number and they agreed to maintain contact with each other. Later that night the acting duo had texted each other nonstop when Sakura received a message from his cell reading _"I have to go to a meeting. Text you once I'm out._ "

For the Haruno the temporary silent period felt like hours. She had grown to really like being around the raven haired actor and felt strange not being near him for the first time in the past three days. Thinking back to their last conversation at the hot springs Sakura glazed over his words over and over again. Everything from his smoldering charcoal pupils to the warmth of his body to the softness of his face and even his playful taunts made her heartbeat quicken and deepen in rhythm. _Do I..._ She thought to herself, _...Have feelings for him?_

Her phone chimed signaling he had finally replied. Sakura swiftly took hold of the device but her eyes widened in shock at the Uchiha's message.

" _A job came up overseas. I'm boarding the plane right now, I'll call you once I land."_


	6. The Plot Thickens

_( A/N: Sorry this chapter is up so late :c I got really busy today but I didn't want to rush the development of the plot which is why it took longer for me to update. Thank you for your continued support! Much love 3 )_

 **Chapter 6 | The Plot Thickens**

A month had passed since Sasuke left Konoha to officially begin his international career. Although she missed him terribly at first Sakura found herself slowly adjusting back to living a life without his constant comforting presence and the two still continued to communicate everyday. The Haruno accomplished a lot within the span of four weeks; she talked the whole crush fiasco over with her best friend who took the news surprisingly well, became promoted at the hospital, and even saw herself on television a couple times. In fact the _Icha Icha Onsen_ commercial had promoted the sales for Jiraiya's book immensely enough that there were rumors a movie would soon follow.

Sasuke had fulfilled his own share of achievements as well. He starred in seven commercials overseas and played a minor role in an action movie. Despite his growing international success the Uchiha found his thoughts occupied by his crush constantly. The acclaimed actor knew very well that the movie rumors surrounding _Icha Icha Onsen_ were actually true and he was the first pick to be the male lead. When given the decision to continue his business overseas or claim the role Sasuke boarded the next flight to Konoha without a second thought.

"Have you told her?" His manager asked from the seat beside him.

"No I wanted my arrival to be a surprise," The actor simply replied.

"I meant," Kakashi corrected, "Have you told her she's the first choice to be the female lead?"

Sasuke grinned, a sight the Hatake grew use to seeing ever since he started pursuing the rose haired medic. "No, I'm telling her over dinner."

The Uchiha had formulated the perfect plan to surprise Sakura. He had made arrangements with Jiraiya to invite her to a private restaurant under the ruse that he wanted to formally celebrate the success of his novel but upon her arrival she would see Sasuke in the writer's place. The raven actor made sure to check his crush's work schedule to ensure she would be free that evening by reaching out to her superior Lady Tsunade.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke the villagers of Konoha were already making preparations for an elaborate celebration. As Sakura made her way to the restaurant she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Her stomach tightened as she hesitantly turned behind her as if she expected to see somebody following her. Instead the Haruno noticed every shop adorn ribbons and banners in their windows. Checking her phone's time and deciding she had more than enough to not be late for the dinner the medic paused to ask a local fishmonger why everybody was putting up decorations in their storefront. His reply shook Sakura to her core and she reached for her phone immediately.

Now sat at the table inside the restaurant as planned Sasuke's phone lit up silently in his pocket. He too felt something strange in the air but he rationalized that it was only his nerves. Anxiously he awaited for his crush to enter through the main doors. The Uchiha had never done anything like this before and even made sure to do his research on these matters. He was equipped with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, the table was set with candles, and he even dressed in his nicest tuxedo. Everything was so particularly put together, except…

The doors opened and an uneased Sakura stepped into the nearly empty restaurant. Her strained emeralds then widened once she noticed the sight before her. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried as she ran to him.

He couldn't help but smile as he graciously accepted the Haruno into his arms. Their once distant warmth now enveloped them as the two remained in each other's prolonged embrace. Sakura felt her eyes begin to swell and release with tears. She had missed him so much and here he was back in Konoh-

Her eyes shot open and she slightly pulled away from him. "Sasuke-kun I have to tell you something," She said.

Not noticing her sudden graveness the raven actor insisted she first be seated at the table. "I have something to tell you too," He admitted as he kept the flowers hidden from her view.

 _Caw._

Both Sasuke and Sakura's heads turned towards the source of the noise. An unusually large crow with a camera hanging around its neck stood in front of the now open main doors. At once the Uchiha rose to his seat.

"Shit he's here," Sasuke muttered to himself.

"So you already knew?" Sakura asked cautiously. He turned to her confused. "Knew what?"

" _No I'm afraid I didn't tell him._ "

A tall grave man with striking onyx eyes stepped through the restaurant's main doors. His jet black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with bangs framing the sides of his face. He was clothed in a grey cloak covering his all black attire and at once Sakura knew he was the one who had been following her throughout the village. She knew from the way his eyes pierced them that what the fishmonger told her was true. Konoha's former rising star Itachi Uchiha had returned.

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand. "We're leaving," He asserted coldly.

"So soon?" Itachi cooed, "Don't you want to catch up with your big brother?" The older Uchiha then stepped towards Sakura and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I would love to hear about your new girlfriend."

"I'm not his…" Sakura's words trailed off at the sight of Sasuke's growing vexation.

"Oh? Then what are these?" Itachi questioned as he lifted the bouquet from its hidden position. Sasuke's hold on Sakura's hand clenched harder. "We're leaving **now,** " He repeated as he began leading the Haruno towards the door.

"I guess we'll just catch up at auditions then," Itachi sighed, causing his younger brother to stop in his tracks.

"Auditions?" The raven actor echoed tensely.

The former rising star smiled. "Kakashi-san didn't tell you? _Icha Icha Onsen_ is being adapted into a movie," He revealed as he stepped towards the duo. "Of course they want the same actor from the commercial that started it all but since I've returned to Konoha I figured I'd give it a shot." He delicately lifted a strand of the Haruno's hair, "Besides it'd be fun to compete against my own brother for _your_ hand, Sakura-chan."

"My hand…?" She wondered aloud.

"Your pink locks have gathered quite a following from the commercial. The producers wouldn't dare to cast anyone else as the female lead but you," Itachi explained as he let go, "They're well aware you're not a professional by any means but they're sure with the right lead you'd be a natural."

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke who had surprisingly kept his tongue the entire time. She could discern from his expression that he was ready to tear his sibling apart but something was holding him back. _He's trying to protect me_ , The Haruno internally realized. She then turned back to the smirking older Uchiha.

"Well if they're looking for the right lead to pair me up with then you might as well quit now," Sakura snapped boldly, "There's nobody I'm more comfortable with than Sasuke-kun."

Her statement only caused the formidable actor to snicker. "We'll see about that."

Still holding her hand in his Sasuke exited through the doors of the restaurant and pulled out his phone with the other. As he guided the two through various roads the irritated Uchiha swiftly dialed a number and placed the device next to his ear. Quickly he muttered under his breath, "Code Crow, ETA two minutes", and hung up. Sakura followed his lead with concerned pupils as the weight of what had occurred settled in. What should have been a joyous reunion between the two was now ruined by an even more arrogant heir of the Uchiha clan. The medic sighed softly.

"Don't worry," Sasuke assured as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, "I won't let tonight end like this."

Finally they reached what appeared to be a closed food stand. No lights were on and the curtains had been lowered so that they barely grazed the ground underneath. A white paper was taped in front reading: "Reserved for a Private Party". Confused, Sakura watched as Sasuke pushed the curtains aside and sat himself down in one of the empty seats. Hesitantly she seated herself and patiently waited for the raven actor's next move.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun!" A loud voice happily boomed as a shadow emerged from behind the counter. The mysterious figure switched the lights on of the stand to reveal a smiling yellow haired man dressed in a chef's uniform. Sakura found him odd as the sides of his face bared whisker like markings but his radiance was also strangely comforting.

"Ah so you've brought her as well! It's great to finally meet you, Sakura-chan." The strange man greeted warmly.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke introduced, "He's my-"

"Best friend!" Naruto beamed, "Sasuke doesn't like admitting it but we've been close since we were children." He leaned in closer to Sakura and whispered, "So if you ever want to know any embarrassing stories of Sasuke when he was a kid, I'm your guy!". The Haruno giggled as her date silently fumed. At last the atmosphere around them was changing for the better.

The chef cleared his throat as he began preparing dinner behind the counter. "I almost didn't believe you when you called," His voice had grown serious, "So he's finally back after ten years, eh?"

"I should have known he was coming when I saw that damn crow at the hot spring," The Uchiha scorned.

"Y-you mean the one that came to my bath the first night?" Sakura asked as she remembered how Sasuke prevented the potential scandal.

The raven actor nodded. "I didn't tell you then because I didn't want to get you involved… I'm sorry." He admitted as his head lowered in regret. Sakura smiled and took hold of his hand.

"Everything's going to be okay Sasuke-kun. Itachi is only trying to mess with your head by this whole audition scheme. Nobody is going to take your spot as my co-star," The medic softly assured. Sasuke couldn't hide his relieved smile.

"Geeze just kiss already," Naruto snickered cheekily and was kindly thanked by a fist to the head delivered by his best friend. "Okay, okay," The Uzumaki said as he placed three bowls of fresh ramen in front of them, "Let's forget about our worries and eat!"

The three of them conversed late into the night as the shop filled with laughter and good sentiment. Sakura surprisingly found herself as comfortable with Naruto as she felt with Sasuke as the trio exchanged updates of their lives. Much to her delight Sasuke had even allowed Naruto to retell an embarrassing story from their childhood and in return Sakura voluntarily showed them her humiliating selfie from a previous Christmas party to which they assured her was nothing to be ashamed about. Their vibes continued to blend in each other's frequency for hours and a strange part of them felt connected to each other. Almost as if they had been friends in a previous life or even an alternate universe.

Satiated with a stomach full of delicious noodles and a mind happy from their conversation Sakura soon drifted to sleep comfortably at her stool. Noticing this Sasuke placed his black jacket over the snoozing Haruno and smiled as he gazed upon her peaceful state. Eyeing his actions Naruto placed the last of the clean dishes away and set aside his chef's hat.

"Have you told her everything?" The Uzumaki queried, his tone bearing a slight graveness.

"No, not yet," Sasuke admitted, "I… I haven't found the right time."

"Well you better do it soon before-" Naruto stopped himself mid-sentence, knowing better not to mention his friend's archenemy.

The Uchiha glazed over the sight of his crush once more. "Some things are better left unsaid," He solemnly said. The ramen chef sighed.

"No, Sasuke-kun… Not this time."

Bidding each other a good night the raven actor lifted Sakura from her seat bridal style and carried her home. After allowing himself in from the keys in her pocket Sasuke placed the rose haired girl in bed and was about to leave her room when she lightly wrapped her hand around his. Seeing that she was still in deep sleep the Uchiha pulled away and silently gathered a spare pillow and blanket he found in her closet. He laid the makeshift bed onto the floor beside her bed and with her arm lazily hanging off the side he delicately took her hand in his. With the moon now dropping from its zenith, Sasuke and Sakura slept with the other in their dreams.


	7. The Review

**Chapter 7 | The Review**

Sakura awoke feeling her right hand was enclasped in another and immediately she peered over the side of her bed to investigate. Sasuke never looked so peaceful as the sun's rays barely stretched across his face. The Haruno felt a longing sensation within her rise; one that tempted her to follow it right into the Uchiha's embrace, just like she did when he pulled her into the hot spring. Her cheeks deepened in redness as Sakura resisted her urges to become enveloped in her co-star's warmth.

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of Sasuke's phone vibrating against the wooden floor. To Sakura's surprise the raven actor lazily reached for the device with his free hand despite it being his non-dominant as his other hand remained entwined with hers. He was able to answer the call.

"Sasuke-kun is everything okay? Your brother is in tow-"

"I know," The Uchiha murmured with his eyes still closed.

"Well do you _know_ what time it is?" Kakashi asked on the other line but waited for no answer, "It's thirty minutes until your meeting with Jiraiya-san and the other executives. Where are you?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open causing Sakura to quickly duck from view. The pink haired medic shut her eyes in an attempt to demonstrate that she had not been eavesdropping and was really still sound asleep. After ending the call Sasuke rose from his bed and stared at the sight of the Haruno desperately trying to make herself appear unconscious. He smirked as he noticed her brows slightly furrowed and decided to climb over her resting body. Feeling him hovering over her Sakura couldn't help but quiver as she pressed her eyes further shut, not knowing what the Uchiha would do next. He lowered his head so that it was just against her ear and hotly whispered:

"You can't act, remember?"

Sakura's eyes opened as she furiously pushed the laughing raven actor off of her with her cheeks still burning brightly. "Tell that to the producers who want me to star in Jiraiya's movie," She pouted as she folded her arms. Sasuke grinned, she was just too cute.

"Come on pinky we're due at the studio in twenty," He informed and the two prepared for the long day ahead of them.

They arrived at Konoha Stardom five minutes before Sasuke's private meeting was scheduled to start. Sakura didn't have the time to take in the new environment as Sasuke rapidly led her down a series of private access gates until finally the reached a long hallway. At the opposite end stood a large glass walled chamber containing a large rectangular table that Sakura could easily distinguish as their destined conference room. As they drew closer the Haruno spotted Kakashi and Jiraiya among the assembly inside, but to her dismay the more arrogant Uchiha was present as well. He was seated next to a man with pale blue skin and pointed hair. Noticing her stare the odd man smiled, revealing his sharp triangular teeth to which Sakura hesitantly nodded out of courtesy.

"Wait here, they want to talk to my brother and I first," Sasuke instructed, ensuring the medic was seated comfortably right outside. He then entered the meeting room leaving Sakura to awkwardly observe from five feet away.

The course of their conversation appeared strange to the spectating medic. Although she couldn't hear a word from inside Sakura discerned that they were arguing as Kakashi and the blue man rose from their seats to speak to the audience. The silver haired manager seemed frigid and angered while his opponent remained calm and consistently smiled throughout the argument. The Haruno's eyes then drifted to Itachi and saw his content smile as he watched the two argue. Lastly Sakura focused on Sasuke who was back in his apathetic state. His arms were folded but he wasn't nearly as irritated as Kakashi seemed to be.

Suddenly every member in the conference turned and looked at Sakura. She watched in confusion as Kakashi walked over to the door and slightly opened it. "They want to hear from you," He said and allowed the rose haired girl inside.

"Miss Haruno it's an honor to finally meet you!" One executive beamed as she entered the room and stood in between Kakashi and the blue man, "We're in sort of a pickle here and would love for you as the lead actress to help us out."

"O-of course," Sakura agreed nervously as she stared at the crowd in front of her. She glanced over at Sasuke who silently nodded his head, somehow assuring her everything would be alright. Her nerves stabilized.

The executive explained, "It's very rare for Konoha Stardom to be in the possession of our two very best actors suited for the same part. Of course we understand your history with Sasuke but we really can't go wrong with casting Itachi as well. So our team of producers would like you to act out the same scene with both actors to help us choose which is the best fit for the overall production."

Upon acceptance of the arrangement the three actors were given a few minutes to read over the scene. Once they each felt confident in their rehearsal the room was emptied of other attendants leaving the executives, the auditioner, Jiraiya, and Sakura. Out of formality Itachi was allowed to act out his scene with the leading actress first, forcing Sasuke to watch his lover to act out a romantic scene with his brother from outside the glass walls.

"Okay Sakura, whenever you're ready," Jiraiya directed.

Sakura braced herself mentally for the inevitable as they would be acting out the scene that followed from where the commercial left off. To do this the Haruno had to allow Itachi to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle his chin onto the bed of her hair. Already she felt wildly uncomfortable as her body trembled slightly.

"Don't be such an idiot Kaeru," Sakura recited with more acid in her voice than planned, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Itachi pulled away from his embrace and smiled somberly. "I know I'll never be the one you truly love Makigai-chan," He softly said and tilted the Haruno's chin upwards, "But I'm going to guard your happiness for the rest of my life." As the script foretold Itachi then placed a kiss on the medic's forehead oh so delicately.

Flustered by this and despising him for his perfect acting Sakura wouldn't allow herself to give in. Still she managed to quote the last line of the scene with anger fueling her tone, "You'll pay for that!", as she proceeded to throw a fist onto the older Uchiha's chest. Her brute strength caused Itachi to stagger in position and ultimately fall, all while maintaining his perfect smile.

"And cut," Jiraiya announced and shared glances to the team of executives beside them. He nodded his head and turned back to the duo, "Now let's see that with Sasuke."

Relieved to be closer to her true co-star, Sasuke and Sakura reenacted the scene from the script but because of her growing feelings for the raven haired Uchiha, Sakura recited her lines comfortably. In turn Sasuke's performance closely mirrored his older brother but when Sakura delivered the final blow his smile widened into an impressed grin.

Again Jiraiya yelled cut and exchanged looks with the producers. Nodding once more he finally declared, "I'd like to have a private word with Sakura during a small recess. Everybody please report back in ten minutes."

The crowd obeyed and soon disappeared beyond sight of the transparent barrier. Now seated alone with Jiraiya Sakura was sure of the news to come but there was something about the snow haired writer's expression that troubled her. "I know I'm not the best actress," She explained apologetically, "But I really do want to be a part of this movie."

Jiraiya sighed. "Sakura, it's not that..." He revealed, "...The producers want to cast Itachi as the role."

"What?!" The Haruno gasped, "But I felt more comfortable with Sasuke-kun!"

"Yes, we all saw that and to be honest with you- that's exactly why the scene didn't work." The director explained.

Sakura wilted in her chair. "I don't understand…" She murmured.

"Sakura-chan, you read the entirety of the book correct?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes."

"And do you remember what this scene is particularly about?"

"Yes."

"Then please tell me your understanding of it."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Kaeru has just confessed his love to Makigai but ultimately she rejects him."

"That's correct, but..." Jiraiya affirmed, "Would you say Makigai loves Kaeru back?"

"No… Or at least, not in a romantic way. She loves him more as a dear friend," Sakura answered.

"Now remember the way you acted that scene out with Sasuke. Your real feelings for him seeped through your role and made you two appear as reciprocated love," Jiraiya explained, "When in the novel Kaeru's love for Makigai is forever one sided. You were able to demonstrate this sentiment with Itachi through your tone and your movements. But with Sasuke… you melted."

The weight of the truth stunned the Haruno. "Jiraiya-san you don't understand. Itachi he's… He just wants to steal this role from Sasuke-kun to torment him! You can't let him get away with it," Sakura begged.

"I know young love when I see it," The director said, "So I understand your agony. I'll talk this over with the executives to allow the two of you to re-audition tomorrow but if you don't do something to change the sparks flying between you and Sasuke then I'm afraid Itachi will have his way."

"What are you saying Jiraiya-san?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm saying… if you really want to do what's best for Sasuke, you'll stay away from him," Jiraiya answered gravely. The response pierced through the medic's body as she immediately recalled Kakashi echoing a similar statement from the hot spring. She couldn't believe her growing feelings for the raven actor really were going to take its toll in some form or the other. And the worse part was that she could have avoided it all if she had just listened the first time.

Noticing her silent distress the director sighed. "I think it's time you and Lady Tsunade had a chat," Jiraiya advised, "She knows more about this than you know."

Sakura could feel her eyes begin to swell with tears but she forced them to remain in captivity as the door opened behind her. "Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked as he partly stepped inside.

"Everything is going to be just fine, right Sakura-chan?" Jiraiya assured.

The rose haired medic nodded as she slowly rose from her seat. With her heart weighing down with guilt she passed by the masked man without a word and swiftly exited the room, just in time to evade the returning crowd.

"You were right Hatake," Jiraiya informed quietly, "She bought every word."


End file.
